


Willow {The maiden} saves Wesely {The hero}

by Joshua_Preston



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-23 23:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14343081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joshua_Preston/pseuds/Joshua_Preston
Summary: It's the sequal to "Wesely {The hero} saves Willow {Themaiden}". It picks up where the last story left off. I.E., when Gilespunched Wesely.





	Willow {The maiden} saves Wesely {The hero}

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Everyone in this story belongs to Joss Whedon and David   
> Greenwalt. I would appriciate it very much if you guys don't sue me.
> 
> Author's notes: This is an AU. Doyle died before Spike was chipped.

Willow ran over to Wesley. She turned to Giles in anger. "Giles! What   
do you think you're doing?!" Willow yelled at the aged Watcher. She   
went back to Wesley. "Oh. Wesley, will you all right?" Willow touched   
Wes' eye. He winced in pain. "Don't do anything. I'm going to get an   
ice pack." She left for the kitchen.

Angel walked over to Giles. He was giving him a glare that rivaled   
Ripper. "You mind telling me why you up and hit Wesely in his right   
eye? I don't really care what you think of Wes. But, he is my friend   
and I will not stand for the way you treated him." Angel boarded on-  
line threatening Giles.

Willow came back with a make-shift ice pack. "Hold still, Wesley.   
Keep this on the eye. It will keep the swelling down." She put it on   
his eye. She then put Wes' hand on the ice pack. She then turned to   
Giles. "Angel made a point. By what right do you have to hit my   
BOYFRIEND!" She screamed at top of her lungs.

Everyone turned to Willow. Wesley merely raised his left   
eyebrow. "Boyfriend?" He asked in amusement. Willow blushed at her   
announcement.

Giles was fuming with anger. "When I see one of my young charges   
being kissed by a member of the Watcher's Council, I have every right   
to act!" He insisted.

Wesley was about to say something when Angel cut him off. "Wesley was   
fired by the Council." Giles was suprised by this announcement. "He   
was fired after the Asscention was completed. After failing to   
control two slayers. One of them went rouge, and the other quit. And   
you actually thought they would keep Wesley." Giles was about to   
speak. "And by the way. Wesley didn't kiss Willow. It was the other   
way around. Wesley is very shy when it comes to women." Angel   
clarified.

Giles' head dropped in guilt. He then turned his attention to   
Wesley. "Wesley, I am sorry. I should not have hit you. I acted   
irrationally. I hope you can forgive me." He apologized.

Wes smiled at Giles. "I would much rather have your blessing." Giles   
looked at him quizically. "To date Willow." Wesley clarified.

Willow didn't hear any of this. In fact she fell asleep with her arms   
around Wes' waist. Giles noticed this. ~She loves him. And as much as   
I don't want to admitt, he loves her.~ Giles thought. "You don't need   
my blessing, Wesley. But if you break Willow's heart, you will find   
out what it will be like to face Ripper." He silently threatened.

Buffy touched Giles' shoulder. "Just let it be. They love each other.   
Wes saved Willow from Spike. Now Blondie is dust. You should give him   
more credit, Giles. He deserves it." His young charge said.

Giles scowled. "Very well. But, I still don't like it." He admitted.

"Oh! I almost forgot! Willow wanted you to see this." Cordelia was   
searching through Willow's purse. "I found it. When Wesley staked   
Spike, he and Willow found this in the ash." She handed the microchip   
to Giles.

Giles was perplexed. He had never seen anything like it, before. 

A voice caught their attention. "Hey, everybody." Xander greeted. He   
had noticed Angel. Xander went through the usual routine. He ignored   
him. Then two things caught his eye. One was the government microchip   
in Giles open palm. And the other was Willow and Wesley. On the   
couch. Entwined in each other's arms. Asleep. He decided that the   
chip would need the more immediate attention.

"Let me see that, G-Man." He took the chip from his hand. Xander   
looked at it intently. "This is just not a microchip. This is a   
homing beacon." Everyone looked at him blankly. "You know, a tracking   
device." Still the same stare. Xander sighed. "This little sucker   
will send out an electronic signal that will lead those commando guys   
straight here." Xander dropped the chip on the floor. Then he crushed   
it under his boot.

Everyone looked at him as if he lost his mind. "Xander! How could you   
do that!?" Buffy shrieked.

He had a look on his face that said "What?". "If you guys had tried   
to study it, those guys would have tracked us down. And if you had   
done that, would you have had time to study that device in whatever   
they stuck us in?" Xander reasoned. "Am I the only one here that sees   
the logic in that?" He asked.

Buffy just stormed out of there. Xander shook his head. Then he   
headed out to find her. When Xander finally caught up with her, the   
two of them were ambushed. By the Commandoes.


End file.
